


Just Kisses

by Heyimtephy



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimtephy/pseuds/Heyimtephy
Summary: Raven claimed that their encounters were just insignificant kisses. And Damian al Ghul didn't like to hear that
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Just Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for a lot of grammar mistakes. I still practice writing in English.  
> Sorry.

The assassins made their way out as they perceived the dark aura surrounding the invader. No one had any intention of stopping her, they well knew their orders to let her pass freely through Nanda Parbat. Furthermore, they weren't foolish enough to get in the way of an enraged half demon.

The leader of the League of Assassins would personally take care of her.

Raven gave disinterested glances at the skillful shadows trying to hide from her in the hallways. The reason for her visit to Nanda Parbat was not related to them, but to their sovereign and the front page of the Daily Planet in her grip.

"Where is he?" Raven stopped one of the assassins with her magic before could hide.

"In his chambers."

The assassin barely managed to tell as Raven released him to keep up her way. The woman's mind focused on remembering the path that would take her to the room of the new Ra’s Al Ghul.

Damian Al Ghul inherited the title of Ra's Al Ghul, and an entire empire of assassins from his grandfather more than three years ago. He was a new challenge for the Titans and a new personal headache for Raven.

She still couldn't explain how, even after deadly battles between the Titans and the League of Assassins, Damian Al Ghul ended up becoming her secret lover, _or something like that_ , Raven was still confused by the status of her relationship with that man. .

But, encounters between a Titan and the more recent Ra’s Al Ghul existed. Supposed enemies who constantly fell before the tension of passion to forget the reality of their worlds and focus on their mere existence consuming under a river of sheets.

Raven's headache was based on how much she enjoyed those encounters, especially when each have helped her to learn new aspects of Damian's personality, awakening new feelings that made her realize that her attraction for him went further than a sexual desire.

Determined steps brought her to the demon's head room. While there, nothing stopped her from opening the door with her powers, making a dramatic and scandalous entrance. However, the man sitting at the huge desk inside didn't even flinch at the sudden invasion.

"Raven." Damian greeted, unsurprised to see her. "What are you doing here?."

The cynicism in his voice made her grind her teeth, Damian knew exactly how to hit her nerves. He was aware of why Raven was invading Nanda Parbat in the middle of the night and the proof of it was in her hand.

"Explain this." Raven tossed the newspaper on the desk.

Relaxed, Damian got up and with the newspaper in hands walked to her. He only wore a pair of pants, and it surprised Raven how no longer seemed strange to see him without that green tunic full of golden tones that demonstrated his power among his minions.

That bare golden skin in shinning in the darkness gave interesting flashbacks to her mind, but this was no time to get lost in fond memories of their past encounters.

" _‘Valuable magic item stolen from Gotham Museum as a declaration of love’_." Damian raised an eyebrow as he read the newspaper aloud. "An excellently written article, Lois Lane is a talented writer."

"Seriously, are you just going to say that?”

"What else is there to say?" He continued as he tossed the newspaper in the trash, the pouting grin on his lips a blatant mockery.

“ _Ugh_ … Azar, I'm so tempted to kill you right now, but I really need my book back. Where is it? "

"I do not know what are you talking about."

Her headache persisted with every display of false ignorance received from him.

The headline of the Daily Planet said a lot and nothing at the same time, a mere scandalizing title to attract attention from curious spectators. A thief steal a spell book from a special exhibition of The Titans at the Gotham Museum and in its place left a simple signed note for someone 'special'.

That book belonged to Raven and she didn't see the robbery as a declaration of love at all. It was a mistake in the first place to accept the proposal of the inept Garfield to lend their belongings to the museum for their fans to see, now she suffered the consequences of his poor decisions.

"I thought your valuable League of assassins was only interested in exterminate the tyrants from this world. What, the business is going so bad that now you steal books?"

"What makes you think I'm behind of such thing?"

Raven rolled her eyes, beyond the man's dark and intimidating aura it was obvious how much he enjoyed making her lose her temper so quickly.

"In the newspaper says that the thief left at the scene of the crime a note signed to _'Beloved'_." Raven without hesitation raised her hand to him, demanding. "My book, Al Ghul.”

Damian smirk and while shaking his head he went back to the desk to get out of a drawer that red book that certainly belong to Raven.

“The newspaper came out this morning, it is already night. Did it take you that long to figure out the clue I left you, Beloved? "

“Clues were easy to decipher, but there are more important tasks in my life than falling into the whims of a man, who apparently has nothing to do if he uses his time and army of assassins to play silly games."

" _TT_.. you sure have a poisonous tongue."

"And I am very proud of it." Raven snatched the book and disappearing it without bending her dirty look to the man. "If you really wanted me here, you would just have called ... you know that any day I'm willing to break you an arm."

“Trust me, I know perfectly you preferences for rudeness. But my tactic to get your attention should flatter you. We have grown apart lately. “

"And that's why you chose to rob me?...What a pathetic excuse."

"I was desperate to see you.”

Raven took a long breath and exhaled, her anger dissipated listening the honesty and anguish in his voice. It was true, they had both been so busy with their own lives that the last of their encounters seemed to have occurred millennia ago.

It was nice to hear that he needed to see her, and to be honest she had shared the same yearnings thoughts for days. But his words weren't strong enough to appease the half demon's pride.

Damian had the audacity to create a museum disaster only to get her attention. His mischief would not go unpunished, Damian was very wrong if believed that she would fall so quickly into his dirty tactics. It was only fair that she revenge for brought her here with a trap.

**_Ra's Al Ghul had to pay for his acts._ **

"You're right, it's been quite a while since I last saw you." She looked at him from under his lashes, a flirtatious action that hooked the man's vainness. "But I did not see it necessary to visit you, in recent days I have not felt the need to have fun."

"Have fun?” He answered with a grunt, his wide smile disappearing into a scowl. "I think I misinterpreted your words. Enlighten me, do you see my company as mere fun?"

"Could you describe our ‘relationship’ in another way, Damian?"

"It seems wrong to call it fun."

"I'm sorry, you're right. The leader of an assassin organization and a Titan are natural enemies, and enemies do not have fun together. “

"Raven." Damian called her gently, touching her arms in a caress.

"I think it's time we put boundaries between ourselves." Raven held her ground.

She pushed his hand away, her skin against his touch burning her body. It was easy to indulge in Damian's caresses, but she still hadn't finished giving him a lesson for his recklessness.

"It's too late for boundaries, don't you think?" Damian complained, his frustration increasing notoriously. "You just crossed Nanda Parbat without receiving any scratches, my league is already used to your constant visits."

"That does not mean anything.”

“It does. My enemies are not welcome here, but my men let you pass because they know I have my trust in you.”

Damian was looking for ways to let her know his feelings without necessarily saying them out loud. He desperately tried to change her mind and he was close to made it , even if Raven's words were merely lies just to provoke him.

“Perhaps your trust lies in that kind and generous soul that you hide under your elegant robes. That has nothing to do with our relationship."

“And what about your standard of trust? You were able to intimately fraternize with your enemy in the same bed more than a few times. "

"Please, those tiny kisses we shared barely can be called intimacy."

"Tiny kisses?." Damian grumbled at her words that fell on him like poison.

She finished sweeping off his pride by erasing the merit of his manhood. Raven was satisfied, clearly he will learn the lesson to never bother her again.

"You must have an extensive concept of intimacy between a man and a woman. Because, for a long time my hands has been tattooed on your skin and your scent has been impregnated in me." Damian took her by the hands, drawing her close so that her attention was fixed only on him and nothing else. "You are mine as I am yours.”

Raven pursed her lips feeling the betray of her heart, that sincerity and affection in those emeralds full of eternal promises made her want to lose herself in them. Impossible to continue her charade any longer.

Damian was more than just fun company, he attracted her beyond desire, even if he used stupid schemes to get her attention.

For that and more, no power on earth could stop her from getting up on the balls of her feet to taste that mouth that seemed to be seducing her from the first moment she entered this room.

The unexpected kiss ended as soon as her lips brushed against his, the sweet touch was enough to send a pleasant vibration through Raven.

"If that's a demonstration to the boundaries you wish to establish between us, then... I happily agree with them.”

"I hate you so much." Raven clicked her tongue at his arrogant voice.

But what hated most was the ease with which Damian knocked down the walls of her pride, that soft expression as he leaned closer was enough to succumb her away from this world.

Raven slipped her fingers behind the man's neck in anticipation, betrayed by the sigh that left her lips as strong hands slowly seduced the curves of her waist.

To hell those stupid revenge games, the little taste of his lips ignited her lust for him, and right now all she needed was Damian Al Ghul shamelessly giving himself up to her.

Inevitably their lips met again, this time in a kiss that promised to be an eternal longing. Raven gasped against his lips as the rough caresses running over her body undressed her with such sensuality and affection that her body melted against the touch.

Pretty soon, those tender kisses were not enough to satisfy the fervor of her gut asking for the intimate encounter that would connect them both mentally and physically.

Unable to wait, Raven took the liberty of transforming their kisses into rough brushes, bites and growls against lips that exposed her thirsty need.

"Boundaries..." Damian snorted in amusement, obvious of the desperate woman in his arms.

"Are you going to be able to get over that one day?" She was able to say back roughly despite her bare skin shuddering with chills.

The response she received were tentative touches in her waist that she really enjoy. Raven tried to capture his lips again in another kiss, but Damian withdrew when her mouth was about to touch his.

She watched him with a frown trying to find the reason of such rudeness. Damian simply smiled as he caught her wrists to past them behind her back, distracting her curiosity when rough knuckles intentionally brushed against hers thighs.

Out of nowhere, a loud snap echoing through the room returned her attention to those emeralds eyes glowing with the lust of a sin.

"What did you just do?." Raven asked puzzled, realized how during her distraction Damian pinned her arms behind her back. She tried to free herself but then felt a cold metal trapping her wrists. _Oh azar...he was out of his mind._ "Where the hell did you get handcuffs?, How even…-?"

Naked and handcuffed; this could end very well or very bad for her.

"So, our countless and passionate encounters are just a few little kisses for you."

"Al Ghul —- _ah!_ " Her words turned into a growl as she felt the burning of a slap tattooing one of her buttocks. He had spanked her. "You are very willing to die this day, aren't you?”

The threat died in the air as Damian's flirtatious glee fills her ears, his palm already softening the burning that himself caused to her bottoms.

He moved away so his eyes could traveled on every detail of her nakedness while in his hands played with a black handkerchief that increased curiosity in the depths of the demon's stomach.

"You referred to us as enemies, it is right to start treating you as one."

She held her breath eagerly when that scarf tangled around her head and clouded the man's mischievous smile from her vision.

Someone was willing to unleash his imagination, and she wasn't complaining at all.

Raven's vision became null and barely was able to move, so the second spanking resonating through her body was both a surprise and a pleasant sensation that made her jump straight into Damian's arms.

"The concept of intimacy must be very extensive for you because I remember perfectly how good you look under me, overwhelmed by the pleasure I can give you ... My tiny kisses are capable of causing that in you and even more."

"Again with the same thing?." She had to smile against his strong chest, his ego was still hurt. "You take too much credits for some kisses that barely managed to tickle me.”

The next spank she received was so strong that if hadn't pursed her lips to stifle a gasp, it would surely have been heard by all Nanda Parbat.

"Have you forgotten my secret visit to the tower where I devoured you like the good hero that you are? Or, how did you wake up in sheets of your own _enemy_ after giving yourself as an erotic fantasy all night?"

Damian's breath tickled her neck pleasantly, in contrast to the delicious spanking her buttocks received with each question.

"Child's play ..." She managed to say conceitedly, even though her body leaned against him, desperately seeking for his touch.

That comment earned another blow to her already aching body, but the pain was underlying all the pleasure that electrocuted every pore in her being.

"You are a terrible liar."

She slightly complained feeling how Damian throw her over his shoulders, taking a few steps and then sitting her on a hard and cold surface. She concluded that it was that huge desk in his room when papers fell carelessly to the floor.

"Let me give you a good look." He whispered as he traced an imaginary line in the space between her breasts. "Its been a long time, isn't it?, my Beloved."

_Yes, to much fucking time._

She felt rough hands tracing the nakedness on her back, passing through the curves of her waist, reaching her soft thighs and then to begin again that slow delight that sought to make up for the lost time.

His caresses were like those of an artist dedicatedly sculpting his most treasured masterpiece. So gentle and caring that the hostile blows tattooed on her skin seemed to be a thing from the past.

Raven's wrists contracted against the cold handcuffs as caresses were replaced by the humidity of his mouth sucking the sensitive curve of her neck, descending in a path of kisses that left a trail of fire over her skin.

Her body arched on the desk, desperately seeking more of his touch. She wanted to get rid of those ties preventing her from seeing and feeling him, but Damian had her completely immersed in hers own emotions… that maybe it wasn't so bad to remain submissive for a little longer.

"Seeing you as a mess in the place where I command a league of assassins makes me feel like the most powerful man in the world." Damian took a light nibble on her neck, adding a perfect sensation of pain and pleasure to the action.

"And yet, just hearing your voice full of pleasure makes me go weak ..." Damian continued and took her hips tightly, pressing her naked body against the obvious erection hidden behind his pants.

Raven place her legs around him and a full growl escaped both of them as she moved their hips together in a slow rub that only increased the inevitable desire.

"So weak that I would grant any of your demands without thinking." Damian sighed anxiously against her neck while his thumbs buried in her hip were marking a memory of how this night she would be his one more time. "Tell me Raven, What do you want from me?”

"I want to see you." She immediately whispered what her heart demanded.

Raven needed to see the glow of his eyes on her when their bodies met in that flame of intimacy. She wanted to witness his features contracting with the pleasure that herself was capable of inflicting on him.

Strangely upon her request, Damian walked away without saying anything.

A few seconds of darkness and silence passed, in which Raven waited impatiently, but her body was already missing the warmth from her lover.

_Thanks Azar, the wait was short._

Emotions returned when the darkness of the blindfold fell from her eyes revealing the naked, hard and ready body of the man in front of her.

Breath was necessary as she notice that flushed golden skin accompanying Damian's seductive and determined gaze on her. Wrists contracted against the handcuffs in an attempt to free her hands that longed to touch.

"Take them away.”

"Let's leave your hands where they are." He gave a smile so wicked and sinister that Raven's demanding voice was lost in her throat. “You still mine to tame Demon. I want to give you real kisses that you wouldn't forget.”

Raven burned to be free, but didn't want to steal his enthusiasm that promised to consume them in pure passion, especially after Damian's rough fingers were so close to the heat between her legs.

"Make that a promise."

Damian's thumb rubbing the crease between her legs unleashed the beginning of a sin that none would forget for the rest of their days.

She closed her eyes, letting her body respond freely to the erotic caresses awakening more the need to have him inside her.

“You have always had a poisonous tongue, but suddenly you are so quiet. Why my Beloved? " The smug tone on his voice showed how much he enjoyed having her under his power.

Raven would love to answer and make him swallow that ego, but only moans of satisfaction could come from her lips. Having him so close intoxicated her;his scent of pines and cinnamon, the warmth of his presence, and the electrifying sensation he caused in her center that made lose herself in an abyss.

His finger moved up and down, parting her lip provoking shocks of pleasure that created a knot below her stomach. He repeated the action over and over again, in a slow and sensual torture.

**_He wanted to drive her crazy._ **

Damian had been right about something, the days that passed without speaking, touching or seeing each other were too many, right now Raven could not wait any longer.

he handcuffs on her wrists disappeared with a snap of her magic, finally free to move his hand away from her wetness. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, from where she held on to push their hips together in a silent and demanding request; She needed him inside her, satisfying her. **_Immediately._**

His cock brushing against her entrance was a temptation of the act to follow.

She caught Damian's chin, guiding his face until their eyes connected as their bodies joined in the intimacy of desire. And like that, breathless, Raven witnessed one of her greatest joys, to watch every movement on her lover's face, expressing the sensation of his body filling hers.

In that instant words were forgotten, both of them enjoying the warmth that their bodies shared. Damian held her against his chest as he began to move, slowly driving his hips back and forth with sensual and calm penetrations.

Raven's hands moved up the man's muscular chest, feeling the breeze clinging to his golden skin until her fingers ended up tangled in that thick black hair tightly as he gave himself completely to her.

Resting their foreheads together they were able to admire and share every expression of pleasure and affection on their faces. Skin against skin came together in a night that surely thrown by the cliff the title of enemies to never be mentioned again.

The moans of their voices mingled in the air drowned out as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Raven drank in the man's growl between the dance of their mouths, kisses so hungry and desperate that seemed to want to devour each other as thethrusts from their hips deepened into ecstasy.

With a sharp gasp, Raven tilted her head back, eyes snapping shut as her body trembled at the rhythm of the penetrations becoming contained, steady, and faster. The room, the air, and them were a red-hot chaos that was soon to spiral out of control to burn them with the most pleasant fire one could experience.

"Damian ..." her voice was barely a whisper, begging to take her to that explosion within her being that would will take her to a world of pure delight.

"What about my tiny kisses?"

Despite having no breath left and that his constant thrusts did not stop, the shameless man did not forget the detail of his humiliation.

"Now..." She demanded, but her growl ended up being a whimper of sheer need.

"As you wish, Beloved.”

Damian's fingers tightened on her hips to the point of bruising the skin. He wanted to leave her mark on her. He lifted her body to the edge of the desk, searching for another angle before throwing his hips back and crashing deep into her, hitting that special point inside that shut off all her sanity to let her live only with the pleasure that Damian had to offer.

Raven gripped her nails into that golden skin as life depended on it. She could feel him tighten inside of her as Damian pushed his cock into her over and over, focused and ignorant of how the wild rhythms of their hips making the desk shake and stuff star to fall without any care onto the floor.

Damian Al Ghul had a great power over her, so when he finally made her feel the climax of an orgasm that magnified all her senses and created sparks of happiness behind her eyelids, she did not care that all of Nanda Parbat heard her blissfulness shout.

Between gasps, groans and shared grunts, Raven felt him flood her insides with the heat of his seeds.

The fantastic sensation of orgasm vibrated through their veins as the lovers adored the sensuality, romanticism and affection that sometimes they only gave themselves the opportunity to demonstrate by achieving mutual satisfaction.

The sound of heavy breathings was the only thing filling the silence in the room of the great Ra’s Al Ghul.Minds clouded away from reality or the consequences that carelessness of their actions could bring in the future. None of that mattered when they could only cling to each other arms, enjoying the same well-being and satisfaction they just shared.

As the pleasure faded away, and when just their bodies parted, Damian's lips met Raven's again in a chaste kiss that helped calm the rapid throbbing within their hearts.

"Stay with me." Damian gave one last kiss to her lips.

The illusion of passion left to let reality hits Raven again. Damian was Ra's Al Ghul and she a Titan, she could not stay again to enjoy the sunrise by the side. She have to return to the tower and Damian to his own duties as a leader of assassins.

"I must return."

“Why?, Stay with me and you will be the queen of Nanda Parbat. You know?, The position is available, . "

"Trigon's daughter being the Assassin Queen of Ra’s Al Ghul? That would add to my résumé a direct visit to Arkham Asylum ." She denied in amusement, thinking he was joking.

Raven broke the hug to take a look at the man's face, she was surprised to see that there was only seriousness in him..

That wasn't a joke.

"You can't be serious Damian.”

"Raven, do you think I would share my bed with just anyone?.Someday, I would like to have you by my side, for a lifetime.”

Of all the ways in which she predicted the night would end, none involved a confession. She expected to confront him about the assault in the museum, to fight and even to fall into the typical sexual game they were used to. But never this, to receive evidences of his real emotions in such words. Raven had no idea how to react.

She pushed him gently so she could get off the desk and start wandering around the room until she took a forgotten green robe of the man from a chair. Dressed, she decided to sit on the edge of the bed. Perhaps, being away from him, could help to the lough pounding of her heart to calm.

_It didn't._

She recognized that their encounters were increasingly sensual and emotionally intimate compared to their wild beginnings where they only focused to put an end to that fire in their guts. Now, that sexual thirst had little by little turned into true feelings like... _Love?._

"Is it my position as Ra's that bothers you?" Damian interrupted her thoughts as he sat on the bed already dressed, leaving a good space between them. "I am not an enemy of any heroes, I'm an ally.”

"I know that.”

His lifestyle never bothered her, he had learned to balance the League of Assassins for the good of the world. Furthermore, Damian had one of the most generous souls she had ever felt. There was no way that anything about him bothered her.

The reality of her doubt lay in fear, she was afraid to think that Damian was simply being carried away by the heat of the moment they shared, and that sooner or later he would regret this unexpected confession.

"I will wait for your answer." Damian assured by lightly caressing her face as a smirk spread across his face. "In the meantime, your visits to Nanda Parbat are more than welcome.”

"Of course they are." Raven commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes in false annoyance. Secretly relieved that he was pushing the subject away so they had time think. "But you better not steal from me again."

"I don't make promises, after all, I would do anything just for a few tiny kisses."

Raven smiled at the slight humor in his voice, she would forget for today about the pressure inside her head and heart.

Both birds would have to wait and maintain between themselves the intensity of their feelings within their chests.

However, neither of them counted on fate were already moving the strings of their lives.

They need to solve their doubts and fears as soon as possible before in a few months the careless consumption of their passions would turn their lives around completely.


End file.
